Many legacy web applications, such as those employing the JavaServer Pages™ (JSP) architecture, require the use of a web browser on a client computer to request a web page from a web application server, whereupon the web application server dynamically generates the web page and sends the web page to the client computer's web browser. The web page often has links to other static content stored on the web application server, which static content the client computer's web browser requests as well. While mobile computing devices may be used when interacting with such legacy web applications, the way that such legacy web applications provide access to their data is often unsuited to mobile computing devices given their bandwidth limitations.